Battle of the Brides: Vargas Edition
by The-Epic-Crumpet
Summary: When they were young the Vargas twins promised to have their Weddings at the Hotel Gladiatori, what will happen when they discover their weddings are booked on the same day? Who will be victorious? Fem!Romano/Spain Fem!Italy/Germany
1. Promises and Blenders

"Lovi~" _Feliciana whined to her twin as she was led down the hall by the wrist, the taller sighed and flicked her head around in anger._

"I told you not to call me that and what is it?" _she whispered harshly. _

"Ve~ we should go back Ne-chan! We're not supposed to be back here!" _the other pleaded in a concerned tone, her sister only scoffed._

"Screw them! I just want to take a look before those idiots crowd it up!" _she reasoned as they neared a huge set of white French doors, draped with white lace curtained. Both girls wore matching dresses; they were ankle length white dresses with poofy sleeves and a red sash around the waist with a big red bow in the back. Both of their hair was pulled up in messy buns. Lovina pushed her finger against her lips in order to keep her twin silent, Feliciana nodded and followed her sister as she pushed the huge door open and stepped inside, both of their eyes lit up as smiles crossed their faces._

_It was truly a beautiful sight. The walls were a ragged-off cream color with white crown and floor molding, the floor was beautiful light hardwood. On the ceiling were dozens off crystal chandeliers and all the doors and entry ways where lined with white lace curtains. There were flowers everywhere, lilies to be exact, and each table was covered in a neat clean white table cloth with a vase of white lilies sitting on top of it. The sisters just looked on in awe; Feli was the first to break the silence._

"Ve~ its beautiful Lovi!" _she said clutching onto her sister's arm, Lovina uttered a quiet"hmm" as her only response, she was to busy soaking in the sight. After a few more moments of staring Feliciana broke the silence once again._

"Lovi, when I get married, I want my wedding to be just like this one!" _Feliciana said dreamily, Lovina looked at her sister._

"Feliciana, that's just copying, why don't you try being original!" _she scolded with her trademark scowl, Feli looked sad._

"C-mon Lovi! Don't you want a beautiful wedding like this one, with the flowers, and the tables with the little name cards, and the pretty lights?" _Feli asked her sister, who turned red._

"I-I suppose it would be…nice…" _she said quietly, Feliciana cheered and took up her sister's hands in her own._

"Let's promise Lovi! Let's promise to have our wedding's here! Right here! In the Hotel Gladatori, with the lilies and the tables and the lights!" _Feli cried out to her sister, a pleading glint in her eyes as Lovina pondered the idea, but she just couldn't say no to Feli, not with those eyes._

"Alright. Fine." _She said with a sigh and a blush. Feliciana squealed with delight and hugged her sister tightly._

"I'm so happy Lovi Ne-chan!" _she cried out as she glomped her sister._

"Get off me!" _Lovi yelled as she pushed her sister off, but her cheery smile remained. Lovi sighed again and took up her sister's hand._

"Let's go Feliciana, grandpa will be worried." _Lovina said as the pair left the room to return to the check-in point at the front of the lobby._

_Riiiiiiiiing... Riiiiiiing... Riiiiiiiiing_

Lovina sighed and stood up from her spot on the couch, of course just when she had gotten comfortable someone had to call.

"Hello." She answered in a dull tone.

"Ah! Lovi Ne-chan! Help me! I can't get the blender to turn off!" Feliciana cried on the other side of the phone, there was a loud "whirring" noise in the background. Lovina's expression didn't change in the slightest as her sister spoke. Finally she spoke herself.

"Did you try unplugging it?" she asked with an annoyed edge to her words.

"Ve! No, I got scared! I'm hiding behind the fridge door! What if it leaps off the counter and attacks me! Lovi! What should I do?" her sister said as she began crying. Lovi sighed and rubbed her temples; she was getting a headache and was in no mood to deal with Feliciana.

"Just go unplug it _idiota_! It's a blender! It's not gonna kill you!" she yelled to her twin, she could hear sniffles coming from the receiver.

"O-ok Lovi, I'll trust you. Hold on one second." She heard Feliciana set the phone down on the counter. Then she heard running, then screaming, then suddenly the blender stopped and she heard a happy "Ve!" Then she could hear the footsteps get closer as the phone was lifted off the counter.

"Than you Ne-chan! I was so scared! But listen listen, it stopped!" she spoke excitedly.

"Good for you, can I go now?" Lovi said sarcastically. Feli just laughed.

"Grazie sorella, bye bye!" Feli cheered on the other end, Lovina just hung up the phone.

"Dumbass." She hissed to herself as she flopped back on to the couch and continued flipping through the channels, suddenly she heard a noise at the front door as a key was pushed into the lock. Lovina flung her head back and let out a muffled scream in frustration. Could she get no time to herself today?

"I'm back _mi_ _amor_!" Antonia chimed as he entered the room with two arm-fulls of grocery bags. He flitted over to his Lovi and pecked her forehead on his way into the kitchen. Lovi hissed and attempted to wipe away the kiss.

"I got everything on the list, but they said they were out of celery." He called from the kitchen. Lovina attempted to ignore him and just pay attention to the T.V, there was a very interesting commercial about gummy vitamins on at the moment. Antonio poked his head out of the kitchen and grinned.

"I'm going to start dinner, what would you like?" he asked sweetly, with a grunt Lovina flipped herself around so she was facing him and glared.

"I want spaghetti." She finally answered, her words muffled by the couch. Antonio smiled warmly and glided back into the kitchen. Lovina turned back around, finally a little peace and quiet.

"Alright noodles are cooking!" Antonio sang as he sat down beside her on the couch. She just continued to stare at the TV, all she wanted was to watch TV in peace. Antonio just smiled and looked at her, finally he spoke again.

"Wacha watching?" he asked as he quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Lovina turned bright red.

"G-Get off me! Damn tomato bastard!" she cried as she shoved him off of her, he landed with a soft thud on the other end of the couch. Antonio sat up on his elbows at let out a small laugh and a smile. Lovina glared at him and then she let out a "hmmph!" noise as she turned her attention back to the T.V.

"Lovi~" He sang.

"What?" Lovina snapped as she turned her head back to him once again, her face still red. Antonio grinned and sat up. With a sudden movement he lent forward and pecked her again.

"You look so cute!" he cried as he lept up in order to avoid the punches that were surely coming. Lovina shot him a glare that could kill as he darted back into the kitchen.

"Sauce better be amazing you bastard!" she yelled at the kitchen as she flung one of her fuzzy red slipper into the doorway, a quiet "ow" was then heard from the kitchen. Lovina grinned at her excellent aim and once again, turned back to the T.V, dammit, she had missed the end, now she would have to wait for that show to be on _again_ so she could find out who was the father of Bethany's baby! She sighed through her nose as she continued to channel surf, settling on an infomercial about really really sharp knives.

"Veeee..." Feliciana whispered as she stared down at the currently dormant blender. She was glad that it had stopped, but she really wanted a smoothie! She swallowed hard as she shakily reached out for the cord and neared it to the plug in outlet, she clamped her eyes shut as she plugged it in quickly.

She screamed bloody murder and fell onto the ground, using the rug by the sink as a shield as the tears of fear flooded. But now should couldn't reach the phone to call Lovina, she was trapped in the kitchen with a blender with a taste for blood. She cried even harder at the thought.

"What's going on in there!" she heard a familiar voice call out, Feliciana beamed, Ludwig was home!

"Ludwig! Help! The blender's trying to kill me" she called out as she sobbed and threw the rug over her head. She could hear foot steps step around her, and then a click, and then silence. Sheepishly Feli peeked out from behind her fabric blockade, the blender was calm, and Ludwig was just staring at her with one eyebrow up. Feliciana smiled through her tears and launched herself up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging for dear life.

"Oh thank you Ludwig! You saved me!" she exclaimed as she smooched his cheek with a loud "Muaw!". Ludwig flush a little and gently set her down, lifting up the blender to demonstrate to her. She flinched as he held it up to her. He then pointed at the big red button that read "ON/OFF".

"ooooooh!" she said in understanding and smiled. "Yay! I can use the blender again!"

Ludwig mentally face-palmed, but favored for cleaning up to kitchen instead.

"How was work Feliciana?" he asked as he folded a few of the towels that had fallen onto the floor. Feli lept up onto the counter top.

''It was good! I got off early which was nice. It was actually really slow today, not much of a lunch crowd." Feli chattered and smiled at the German. "How was your day Ludwig?" she asked sweetly.

"It was...good i guess." He answered as he shoved the towels into the drawer. Feliciana looked at him pleadingly.

"That's no good! Give me details!" she said with a pout. Ludwig sighed and smiled. Then he sat down on one of the bar-stools behind her, she flipped around to face him and promptly began playing with his hair.

"Lets see..." he said quietly. "I just did Accountant stuff Feliciana, nothing you would find interesting. I organized a couple budgets and balanced some check books, it was a slow day there too." He said. Feli smiled.

"Well, i guess that will do!" she said with a small giggle as she pecked him on the lip and jumped off the counter top. "I wonder why today is so slow...?" she questioned quietly as she dumped some random stuff into the blender. Ludwig watched her with a confused expression. "Um, Feli-" he was cut off as she spoke again.

"Maby the whole world is taking a siesta!" she exclaimed as she dumped in some orange juice along with a couple strawberries and a tomato.

"Feliciana that not gonna be-" he was cut off again as she flipped on the blender and continued talking.

"I missed my siesta today...I'll just go to sleep earlier!" she said happily as she pressed the red button once again, and pored the contents into a glass. Then she took a sip and immediately spat it out.

"Ew! Ludwig! It's gross!" she cried out as she dumped it into the sink and took a drink of water. Ludwig chuckled quietly, she was so funny sometimes. Then she lept onto his lap and looked up pleadingly.

"Ludwig, make me a smoothie! a good one!" she said sweetly with a huge smile. Ludwig smiled and sighed, standing up and stetting her down on to the black and white tiles.

"Alright, C-mon, I'll teach you." he said as he began washing out the blender, Feli cheered happily.

"Can you grab the bananas and ice cream?" he asked, she saluted.

"Roger!" she exclaimed before she darted for the freezer and began digging. Ludwig smiled warmly and dried the blender, setting it back onto it's stand.


	2. Bouquets and Closets

**Alrighty everybody time for chapter #2! it's random, but im trying to get the plot rolling. lots of weddings in this story, lots of love and funny stuff too! enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

"Lovi! Lovi! Over here!" Feli shouted from across the crowded room, Lovina turned her head, searching for the person who was calling her name, after scanning many faces she finally came across a smiling Feliciana, dragging Ludwig over to her and Antonio. Lovina sighed and set down her drink, meeting them at the end of the table.

"Hi Lovi! Glad we found you1" Feli exclaimed as she clung to Ludwig's arm.

"Hello Lovina." Ludwig greeted formally.

"Potato bastard." Lovina greeted back with a cutting edge on her voice. Then Antonio rushed over after noticing Lovina wasn't behind him anymore.

"Hi Ita-chan! Ludwig! How are you guys?" he said cheerfully, enveloping both people into a big hug.

"Hi Antonio!" Feliciana cheered as she hugged back. Ludwig just grunted a hello and returned with a bro hug. Lovina rolled her eyes. Antonio turned back to Lovina and smiled.

"You left your drink." he said as he handed her the sleek champagne flute. Lovi just released a "Hmph" noise and grabbed the glass, taking a sip.

"Isn't this wedding gorgeous!" Feli gushed as she observed the room.

"Yes, but I can't believe they already tied the knot." Lovina said into her cup as she downed another sip.

"Well it's not that surprising, Ali is really the type to move rather quickly it seems." Antonio chimed in, wrapping his arm around Lovi, she just blushed and glared down at the floor, she promised herself she wouldn't make a scene.

"Oh, hey Ludwig I see the groom! What you ya say, should we go bug him?" Antonio asked Ludwig with a huge grin. Ludwig looked down at Feli, who nodded.

"Alright." Ludwig said quietly as the two walked off to go bother the groom.

"It really is beautiful." Feli said quietly to her sister as they leaned against the paprika red walls.

"It's no Hotel Gladiatori." Lovina said with a smirk, Feli let out a giggle.

"Very true Ne-chan!" she giggled again, then the pair clanged their glasses together in a silent toast

"Hey girls!" a loud voice called, both sisters turned, Feli smiled.

"Hi Ali! Congratulations! You dress is lovely!" Feli said as she observed the expert beading on the skirt.

"Oh, thank you Feli!" Ali gushed as she giggled. "God, I just can't believe I'm married! It feels so weird!" she said with a laugh.

"Especially to such a fuddy-duddy like Arthur." Lovina added with a darker tone. Ali smiled.

"Yes, but, he has his moments." she assured. Feli just smiled up at her.

'Well listen you guys, I'm about to throw the bouquet, if you wanna try." she said, nudging Feli on the shoulder.

"Sure! What do you think sorella?" Feli said, looking back at her sister.

"Eh. Sure why not." she said, setting her drink down on the long table. Ali smiled.

"Cool. I'll see you in a sec then." the bride said as the ran off into the main reception room. Feli smiled to her sister who walked towards the wooden door.

"Well? You wanna catch this thing or not? She asked, Feli giggled and ran up to join her.

"You guys ready for this?" Ali yelled happily from up on the stage, she was met by many happy cheers and screams from the women below. With a grin she turned around, poising the bundle of roses in front of her.

"Alright! A one, and a two, and a THREE!" she cried out as she launched the flowers up over her head, there was a scramble from the crown below as they reached and stretched for the flowers. Feli and Lovina shot their hands up from the crowd simultaneously, and to their surprise, they felt the ribboned end of the flowers land in their hands, even more surprising after each one had finished celebrating that they had caught it, they realized another hand on it, looking to each other, noticing that both of them had caught to bouquet. Te crowd cheered and clapped. Feli smile widely and hugged her sister, who had turned beet red from the attention she was receiving.

"Congrats you two!" Ali cheered from the stage as she ran down and hugged them both. Feli was over joyed, proud of herself for catching it. Lovina was a little embarrassed because everyone was looking at her.

After the crowd of women had dispersed the twins headed back to their table. Feli was still smiling and holding the flowers in her hands, Lovi had let her keep them, knowing they mean much more to her.

"We're back1" Antonio sang as she sat down next to Lovina, fallowed by a smiling Ludwig who sat down By Feliciana.

"What have you girls been up to?" Antonio asked is curiosity as he messed with his name card. Feli grinned again and held up the flowers.

"We Caught the bouquet! Both of us!" Feliciana exclaimed, grabbing onto Lovina's hand and Hold the flowers up in the air. Lovi turned red again.

'Your blushing again Lovi~" Antonio sang.

"S-shut up! Bastard!" she cried out hiding her face on the table. Antonio laughed gently and placed a hand on her back.

"But isn't it great Ludwig!" Feli asked, holding the flowers up to the German's face.

'Um, yes, very." he said nervously while clearing his throat, Feliciana look confused.

"Whats Wrong Ludwig? Ar you sick?" she asked feeling his forehead. His eyes went wide and he sat up, grabbing hold of Feliciana's hand

"No, no! I'm fine Feliciana, I promise!" he called out, a little to rushed for his usual behavior, everyone at the table looked at him strangely, he cleared his throat again.

"Excuse me.." he said quietly as he returned to concentrating on the beverage in front of him.

"Is this thing almost over? I mean, it's almost 11." Lovi whined against the table, Antonio leaned down to her ear.

"I'm sure it will be over shortly, are you tired mi _paco de tomate_?" he asked sweetly, Lovina huffed, sitting up once again , her cheeks still red.

"No! I'm just sick of being here is all! And don't call be that in public!" she hissed as she glared at Antonio, who just kept smiling.

* * *

"Goodnight you guys! We'll talk to you later!" Antonio called to Ludwig, who was carrying a very much asleep Feliciana back to his car. He nodded a goodbye and tried to fish his keys from his suit pocket.

"Stupid Feliciana, falling asleep at the table like that!" Lovina stated as she climbed into the passenger seat of the red car. "turn on the heat tomato bastard! I'm freezing!" she said as she rubbed her shoulders for warmth, she was in a strapless dress after all. Suddenly she felt warmth on her shoulders, when she looked she saw Antonio's suit jacket wrapped around her. He just smiled at her and started the car.

"thanks.." she grumbled quietly, sinking down in her seat.

Within about 30 minutes of driving they arrived back at their house, it was a brown stucco one story with a white wooden fence and a huge garden in the backyard, it was quaint and beautiful. Once inside Lovina handed the jacket back to Antonio.

"I'm going to go shower, I need to get the stench of people off of me." she said as she kicked off her shoes as she walked. Antonio fallowed, picking up the black heels and throwing them into the "shoe basket" they kept by the door and hung up the jacket. While loosening his tie he walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. It was pretty, the walls were a light brown and all the bedding was white and plush. He saw a sliver of light coming from the bathroom door where Lovina was.

"Hey, Lovi." He called. He could hear water running, then the jingle of a shower curtain being pulled back.

"what?" she yelled back in annoyance. He grinned at her attitude.

"Are you working tomorrow?" he asked as he slipped off his tie, hanging it up in the closet with the others and sliding off his sloes, also putting them back into their rightful spots.

"No, I have the day off. Why?" she asked, still annoyed. He looked into the closet, it was an absolute disaster. It was a walk in closet, which was nice, but is was filled to the brim with random items that would be better suited living in the attic. Now that he thought of it, most of the house was disorganized. He would be sure to work on that.

"Lovi, would you mind organizing the closet. It's spring-cleaning season after all!" he begged. She scoffed.

"Why should I?" she called from the shower, Antonio pondered for a good answer.

"Because you love me?" he questioned, she scoffed again.

"Any better reason?" she asked. Antonio laughed quietly.

"um...I'll do something for you in return!" he offered, he could picture her pondering this offer then she spoke.

"I want...you to you get the garden ready for planting the tomatoes!" she said. Antonio whined.

"But Lovi~ that's a two person job!" he whined.

"That my offer, take it or leave it!" she really knew how to barter. He sighed and smiled, changing into his pajama pants.

"OK, that's fine." he said gently.

"Good, can I shower now?" she asked, he laughed and responded with yes.

* * *

**Yes yes very random XD i assure it will make sense sometime :3 and the People who got married are Arthur and Ali (Fem!America), never even mentioned Arthur did i? maby they will reappear later ^^ all comments or any tips or ideas are very much appreciated^^**


	3. Hairbrushes and Garbage Bags

**I have just realized how long this story Is going to be, we havn't even begun to reach the beginning of the plot, it's all fluff XDD but it's leading up to the good stuff :3 so be patient with me and I hope you enjoy the ride along the way**

**

* * *

**

Lovina pried an eye open, it was bright inside the room, the clean white bedding only helping to amplify the suns rays. With a grunt she sat up, glaring at the partially opened window covering, how dare it allow the sun to interrupt her slumber! She yawned as pushed away the covers. Well, too late now. She thought to herself as the stood and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth and maybe her hair.

Once inside she flicked on the light and glared at her reflection, she truly was such a lovely sight in the morning (sense the sarcasm) her long brown hair which usually sat just below her shoulders with a slight curl to it was now sticking straight out in every direction imaginable, and she could feel a mass of a tangle on the back of her neck. The remainder of her eye makeup from the day before was smeared all below her eyes, and she was positive that underneath that layer of black gunk lay some pretty aggressive dark circles. She sighed and began scrubbing off the smeared mascara, sure enough, the area remained a light purple in color. She smeared on her "Dark Circle Reducing" eye cream and moved onto brushing out that damned thick hair of hers. She looked hopefully at her hairbrush. It was burgundy and made off wood. She had managed to break two plastic ones just that month alone, so she prayed for the poor little grooming tool to have the strength to fight against the beast that was her hair. Cautiously she began pulling and tugging until her hair was once again smooth and knot free. She congratulated herself silently as she placed her usual red head-band on top of her head and started to do her makeup.

Lovina looked around the kitchen, wondering if Antonio had remembered to make coffee. She was not surprised to found out he hadn't.

"Bastard…" she mumbled under her breath as she fished the beans out of the cabinet and poured them into the chrome grinder. With three pushes on the button the beans were ready, so she poured them into the top of the machine, added the water, pressed the button, and walked away. As the Coffee brewed she took at look at the clock on the stove. 10:14 it read. She huffed and continued on her way. Damn sun, why did it have to wake her up so early?

"Feli…Feli! I'm leaving, I'll see you later. "Ludwig whispered to Feli, who lay snoozing with the light blue blankets tangled around her legs. She cracked an eye open and grinned.

"Veeee~ bye bye Ludwig." She yawned and rolled over onto her stomach, her right leg flopping over the side of the bed. He smiled warmly and pressed a light kiss to the top of her head before he left the room and went off to work. Feli quickly fell back into a light sleep.

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~ ~ Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Feliciana opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what exactly had woken her up. Then the phone rang again.

"Oh!" Feli exclaimed as she jumped up, attempting to run to the phone, but she instead tripped over the blankets tied around her legs and tumbled to the ground.

"Veeee~ owie." She said quietly as she crawled up from the floor and picked up the phone from the nightstand.

"C-ciao." She said quickly, she was greeted with a huff on the other end of the phone

"Geez Feli, take ya long enough to answer the damn phone?" Lovina said grumpily on the other end.

"Ah! Good MorningNe-chan! How are you?" Feli chimed happily, forgetting about her now redining knees.

"How can you possibly be so cheerfull in the mornings? It's just not normal Feliciana!" Lovina fumed at her sister.

"Why are you calling so early sorella?" Feli asked

"What time does the restraunt open today?" She asked.

"Oh, it opens late on Sundays, probably around 3." Feli answered, an unsure tone to her voice. "I'll have to call Mei Mei to be sure though!" she said.

"Perfect. Then come over. I need you to do something." Lovi demanded.

"Ve~ But Ne-chan." Feli whined

"No excuses! Be over here in twenty minutes." Lovina commanded as she hung up the phone and waited for her twin to arrive.

* * *

"Sorella! In here!" Feliciana called out as she walked through the door, looking around the house.

"You're late!" Lovina snapped from the top of the stairs. "Come up here." She said as she headed away from the stairs. Feli obeyed her sister and followed. She Found Lovina in the bed room, with garbage bags and boxes.

"What's all this?" Feli asked as she looked around the room.

"You are going to help me clean out this closet, now let's get started." Lovi stated, handing a large black garbage bag to Feli, the Italian just smiled.

* * *

"ewwww, ne-chan, what's this?" Feliciana asked as she held up something black that resembled a banana peel mixed with a platypus.

"I have no idea, but I wouldn't hold onto it for very long if I were you, judging on the cleanliness of this closet it probably causes cancer." Lovi said calmly, filing through old shirt and throwing away the ones who were either worn or ugly. Feli shrieked and tossed the object into the black bag and wiped off her hands on her pants. She shuddered and walked over to Antonio's side of the Closet, which was notably neater. She began looking for garbage or anything out of place, when suddenly she heard something hit the ground. She made a small sound of confusion and looked down at her feet. Next to her foot sat a small Black box. The girl looked down at it quizzically and then turned back to Lovi; she wouldn't like it if she was snooping through their stuff. Luckily Lovi was busy sorting through the old box of clothes she had just located to pay any attention to Feli. The Italian smiled mischievously and bent down to pick up the box. It was velvet, and very small. Feli turned around once again to make sure Lovi wasn't watching her. She was still busy. Feli bit her lip in excitement, maybe it was candy! She opened the box and her eyes went wide and a small gasp escaped her lips.

It was a ring, a very pretty ring. It had a silver band with swirls and a diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds to the side. Then Feli put two and two together and quickly snapped the box shut, hiding it in her hands, clasped one over the other. Antonio was going to propose to Lovi!

Feli smiled happily at the thought, but she couldn't let Lovina find out, she didn't want to ruin the surprise after all. She quickly stuffed it into one of pockets of a Suit jacket in front of her. She smiled, feeling very pleased with herself for keeping it a secret. Feliciana spun around to her sister.

"What's in the Box Ne-chan?" She asked in an upbeat voice.

* * *

**Oh-ho-oh, Antonio you (not very stealthy) dog you XDD I hope in capturing their personalities correctly, Feli don't seen quite right to me, I will be updating soon, I swear! I'm so sorry it took me so long before! Finals were killing me .**


End file.
